


An Intelligent Creature

by Borealisblue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/pseuds/Borealisblue
Summary: James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise fishing boat catches something in his net.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	An Intelligent Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small school project, and maybe someday I'll expand on the idea, but for now, it is just a short blurb for something that could be a bigger AU fic if there is enough interest in a merman fic. lol.

The lift cable of the U.S.S Enterprise fishing boat began to whine, the metal rotary clanking loudly over the ocean's waves.

The boat’s captain, James T. Kirk, knew just by the sound that whatever he had caught was very large.

The net broke the water’s surface with its cargo and instead of the familiar slapping of hundreds of fish, he could hear something grunting and thrashing about in the night’s darkness.

Halting the fishing crane in confusion Kirk ran to the side of his small vessel to see what could be causing such ruckus. Though the boat’s deck lights weren’t as strong as he would have liked, the clear moonlight overhead gave plenty of illumination to the creature now holding still in his net.

Kirk’s mouth fell open in awe.

Hidden beneath the sharp shadows of a brow ridge, eyes as black as the sea beneath them were trained directly on him, concealing all manner of emotion. To look upon the creature's stoic features was to wonder if he had the beating heart of a man, or if it was ice water was running through his veins.

However, one thing was definitely certain, the creature gazed back with an acute intelligence. As if he knew that he was now trapped and struggling in a fisherman’s net was futile.

_How was that possible?_

The wind tossed Kirk’s boat upon the waves and with the rocking movement, he could see the sea’s water dripping from down the net; gliding across the creature’s expansive glistening skin. The moonlight caressed his limbs which glittered in response as if thousands of tiny diamonds were sewn into his flesh.

_Scales._ Kirk realized.

From humanity’s deepest dreams, this creature of beauty arose, and with it, he brought the most frightening concept a human could experience. The sudden realization that they truly weren’t the center of the universe. There was more out there, hidden from mankind and he, a simple sea captain, was just an insignificant part of it all.


End file.
